Help me disappear
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: When Lucy finds Kendall in a panic, will she decide to help her blonde friend, or leave him in the dust? ONE-SHOT! Lucy's POV!


**A/N AND I'M BACK! Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm really sorry about that! But I'll more stuff up in the next week or so! Before you read this, I suggest you one of my other stories (Safe & Sound) first. That way you understand the back story a little bit better! This is the longest thing I've ever written that wasn't a chapter story, so I'm really excited about that! Anyways! On wards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Big Time Rush... but I don't. **

* * *

A strong breeze blew through the dark alley. We have been here all day. I hear a car honk in the distance. I have my bag behind my head as a substitute for a pillow.

I still haven't figured out exactly why I said I'd come. It was a spur of the moment decision. I knew he would need help if he was actually going to go along with all of this. I looked at the blonde who's sitting less than a foot away from me, in a deep restless sleep.

* * *

"Why did I agree do let you do this?" I whispered to him.

"_What are you doing?" I asked Kendall from the door way, making him jump._

"_How did you get in here? No one else is home." He asked me. He was furiously stuffing random items into a hockey bag. He seemed nervous and upset._

"_You left the front door open. You guys are really careless, you know that? Now would you please tell me what you're doing?" I asked entering his bedroom._

"_Getting out of here." He muttered pushing past me. He went to the kitchen and pulled a handful of money out of a random container._

"_Wh-whoa. Slow down," I told him putting my hands up in front of him. "Why?"_

"_I just have to get away." He said headed for the door._

"_From what?" I asked._

"_From my dad." He said in a loud voice._

_Now I understood why he felt the need to leave. Nearly everyone knew about how Kendall's dad used to abuse him when he was back in Minnesota. James had been the first one to find out. Mr. Garcia arrested Mr. Knight himself. That's why Kendall never raised his voice a lot or got mad at anyone. I was still confused though._

"_But you guys said that your Dad was put in jail… in Minnesota!" _

"_Well, I'm about as sure as hell that I just saw him in the park. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave."_

"_Wait!"_

"_What?" He yelled turning around again._

"_I-I'm coming with you." I blurted without thinking._

"_Huh?" He said looking at me confused._

"_I've ran away before, Kendall. And I'm not letting you do this unless you let me come with! Please." _

_Kendall didn't say anything for a while. I could see it in his eyes how scared he was._

"_Okay." He whispered "Get your stuff… and we'll go."_

* * *

"Lucy?" His weak voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. Two days after we had fled the blonde had started showing signs of having a cold. Now, a week later, he's more miserable than I've ever seen him before. I tried convincing him that we should go home, but he was relentless.

"What?" I asked him.

"Everything hurts."

"I know." I said pulling his shaking form into my lap. "We could still go home."

"No, I'm not going back there."

"Okay… we won't go home." I started to run my hands through his sweaty hair in attempt to take some of his pain away.

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself, feeling the wind pick.

Kendall groaned loudly into my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. He moved his body away from me and vomited violently. I could see the pain on his face with every painful gag. I so badly wanted to take him home and make his pain go away. Logan would know what to do about this.

After a while his vomiting ceased. He crawled back to where I was and placed his head in my lap again.

"What's wrong with me, Lucy?"

"I'm not sure," I answered giving him a tight hug. "I'm not really sure."

I heard footsteps in the distance getting closer and closer.

"What's that?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know."

"What do they want?"

"There looking for us Kendall. They want to take us back home."

"Promise me that you won't leave me, whatever you do... please don't leave me." He whispered as I felt him go limp in my grasp.

I could tell now that they were only mere feet away.

"I won't... I won't." I repeated.

A bright light shone down in the both of us blinding me temporarily.

"Hey, I found them! I found those missing kids. Call an ambulance, one of them looks like he's been through the ringer!"

I let out a deep sigh and finally let myself take in what just happened. We were caught. And there was no way to change that.

* * *

An hour, that's how long I've been sitting in this waiting room, forced to break my promise to Kendall. He was whisked away as soon as we arrived. I kept telling the EMT's that I was okay, but they wanted to get me checked out anyways. It made me mad that I couldn't go with him, I hated breaking promises. I was starting to get really worried when I heard a few familiar voices.

"Lucy!"

I looked up to see Carlos, James, and Logan running towards me. I stood up quickly nearly knocking over my chair and ran towards them. Once I reached them, James gave me the worlds most bone crushing, which Carlos and Logan joined in on. I pulled away and wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Why did you guys run away? What happened?" Logan asked me.

"I came over one day and I found Kendall in a complete panic. He said he had seen his Dad in the park and that he had to leave town. I didn't know what to do so I told him that I wouldn't let him go unless I came with. If you guys had seen how scared he was then you would've said yes too."

"Well why didn't you make him come home then?" Carlos question, I could tell he was trying really hard not to be mad at me.

"I tried! But he was relentless. He was sure that if he came back then his dad would get him and hurt him again."

"Well he wasn't wrong," James said. "Mr. Knight showed up at 2J the day after you guys left. We told him that he was in Minnesota with Mama knight and Katie. You don't know how bad I wanted to kick his ass again."

"Oh... wow. I thought he was just over reacting." I told them.

"Have you heard any news on Kendall? Is he okay?" Logan asked.

"I don't know."

"Kendall Knight?" A doctor said approaching us.

"That's us," James said stepping forward "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's running a high fever, the flu and he's got a touch of hypothermia. We're keeping him here over night for observation though. He's up in room 204 if you want to go see him." he said.

"Okay, thank you sir. Let's go guys." James said turning on his heel to the nearest elevator.

Once the four of us reached Kendall's room I nearly threw up. When I looked in the small window I didn't see the blonde that I had just been with two hours ago. That person was strong, stubborn, protective, and an all out happy person. This person looked fragile, weak and broken.

"You should go talk to him." Carlos told me. I nodded and quietly went into the blonde's room.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"Hi." I said sitting down in a chair next to him.

"You were right about your dad, James said he showed up at 2J a couple days ago."

"What? Where is he now?" Kendall asked, his eyes filling with panic.

"Back in Minnesota, the guys told him you were there with your Mom and Katie."

"What if he comes back, if we try to leave again t-."

"We won't try to leave again." I told him sternly "If he comes back then you can get a restraining order on him so he'll never get anywhere near you again. But first I need you to promise me something Kendall."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll disappear again or try to without talking to me first. You're one of my best friends and I need you to stick around for a while. Please." I pleaded.

"Okay, I won't try to leave again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Lucy."

"Good." I said to him.

After a few minutes his head began to nod mid conversation.

"You can go to sleep, Kendall. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." he said closing his eyes. I stood up to use the bathroom, when a voice stopped me.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?

"Thank you... for everything." the blonde whispered as he fell asleep.

"You're welcome, Kendall." I said with a smile. He was going to be okay, I just knew it.

* * *

**I really love this story... I don't know why though.**

**OH! Attention anyone who was reading Live Laugh Love! I deleted it! Simply because it was crazy short and I hated it! Just to let you know! I hope you guys like this! Please be lovely people a leave a review... or two or three:)**

**Peace Love and :) ~B**


End file.
